


FREE ME

by Yelenajeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Introversion, Origin Story, Out of Character, Slow Burn, This is not like what you think., Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelenajeager/pseuds/Yelenajeager
Summary: Something happen when he left his cage. something he never felt before."What the fvck you doing! He's the bad guy here!!" Said white hair guy when Zeke throw his phone hard on them.
Relationships: Yelena/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Out of Cage

"You sure don't wanna come?" Xander ask him as they playing catch ball that afternoon. It definitely an old ball someone important gave it to him.  
"No, thanks. Busy. Loud."  
"Oh C'mon! It's new year's! Get out of your cage!"  
"Hah.. I'm not participating. I'm too old for that." Then he started pretending to cough like an elderly. And he laugh.

Actually Zeke Yeager isn't old yet. He is still 27 years old. But he is big tall man with blond hair and beard. Different from the majority of people around him, who have black hair. Even Xavier, who's the same age as his father, his hair is still black. Only elderly have a white hair. He like to making fun of himself because of that, to make an excuse sometimes. He was mixed-blood. His father is local and his mother was from aboard. When he was in highschool, his father left him after his mother died because of ill. His father didn't abandoned him of course. Maybe he just left to make more money. But still, Zeke feel abandoned. It's been more than 10 years he left him and never comeback to visit him. Since then Xavier, his neighbor with one daughter took care of him. He hava a gym across the street. Zeke love to go there sometimes and his daughter Pieck is still in college and have a side job as a deliveryman's.   
He considered Xavier like his own father. He like to give him advice, scold him, play with him, and he is very protective father. Just like he did to Pieck. Sometimes he wondered why their noses were different, maybe Pieck nose were descended from his mother. He don't know because Pieck's mother died when she was a baby and their family didnt display photos in their home.

Sometimes he will miss his father, he's still his own father afterall. He believe the reason why his father work far is for zeke dreams and futures. But it's still hurt to think about it. And when he tough about it, he would ask Xavier to play catch-ball with him in the backyard like today.

"I'm done with that many times ago!" Zeke just laughed at that. "Maybe I should buy a book How to get people's like you out more than ten meters from their house"  
"Hey! The market is twelve from here you know." Zeke protest while laughing.  
"Ck. Fine. fine. Let's go back the sun will down. You have to go somewhere, right?"   
"Right."

After Zeke go back, he will have dinner at Xavier's family at 8 pm as usual. Bought a cake that he made in the afternoon as usual. Chatting like usual. Pieck will start with Her college, the road she's is on today, bad customer, the good one, traffic, weather, and some little kid that she give an ice cream. Just like usual. And he will return home as usual. The only difference for today is Xavier's family goes to town to see the fireworks and celebrating New Years.  
As like Xavier said, Zeke rarely left his house. He only left when there is an urgent matter. Like go to market. Sometimes he entrusted to Pieck if he know she would go there. Friday is when Pieck will deliver his grocery and she didn't mind though. He work from home, actually, he bring it to home. He like to spoil himself. Caging himself on the safe place. To have all calm day to himself. It's not boring to him. It's heaven! For someone who looks intimidating, Zeke is innocent in some way.  
When he closed his eyes and go to sleep, he don't know that tomorrow he will free from his cage.

////°∆°\\\\\\\

This morning as usual, Zeke will wake up before the alarm starts ringing. Do activities as usual. Breakfast as usual. Work as usual.  
Starting from putting his favorit black cofffe with lemon on his desk and start opening some important files. Re-checking his work last night.  
When he was about to sit down, the doorbell rang. Not usual , An hour early if Pieck wants to deliver the groceries.  
He moved and opened the door.

"You're an hour earlier than usual, you know that?" He said Happily When he saw Pieck carrying groceries.

"What's that behind you? Don't say my birthday present!." When he Take groceries from pieck's hands.

"Ahh ... this is ... a package for you. Here it is written from ... dr. Grisha Yeager," Pieck said quietly. Zeke paused, too surprised to answer. A doctor? He thought.

"Really? It's not as usual that my old man doing something like this."  
They are silent. Feel awkward

"Al ... alright ... thank you!" Zeke said in the end with a forced smile.

He brought in that big box, he put it in the middle of his living room. With a feeling of confusion between wanting to open or burn it. He took the cutter in his office. Then back to open the package from his father.  
Usually his father would send money through his neighbor, Xavier every month. And because he never picks up the phone and replies to his father's message. He knew that his father might also ask how he was doing with Xavier. Sometimes Xavier can also be annoying if he starts talking about the news of his father.  
Zeke began to open the package from his father roughly. He found an envelope at the top. He opened the envelope the same as opening the package. He found a neat letter inside. He opened it and tried to read it. But he could not read it. Not because his feelings were heavy, but he did not understand what this writing. He doesn't know what language his father uses. Is this Russia? Or Hindi? Or perhaps this is not from his father? He moved, ran to get his laptop. Anger and annoyance replaced by a very high curiosity. He began translating the letter.

////°∆°\\\\\\\

Thuringen, Friday 24.12.20xx

Dear Zeke  
I don't know what to write here. Asking how are you? Or are you there good and healthy? I saw your photos on your father's cellphone.

(Who is this. Don't say it's blackmailing!)

I guess now you are a charming adult man. I heard you go to the gym regularly? Wow! Surely your female colleagues at work are crazy about you right?

(Seriously?)

Ah ... sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Carla I am your father's friend.  
Sorry for sending something like this. Please don't burn it.

(Ha ha)

I'm sending this letter because I care about your father and ... I care about you.

(Excuse me?)

Zeke Even though your father is far from you, he always thinks about you.

(are you sure, he thought)

Zeke, The real reason why I sent this letter is because I want you to come here. To Germany.  
I want you to be present at my wedding. I want you to come because I.. I want to be a part of your family. I want us to be a family.  
Actually we have asked Mr. Xavier to tell you this. But maybe he forgot.  
Our marriage will be held on the 6th of this month  
I know this kind of thing will hurts you But please come. For your father.

In regard  
Carla

Zeke was like petrified. He lost. He felt pain in his stomach and head. Suddenly his throat felt choked. and his heart, seemed to be crushed by a stone. He felt his eyes fogging. He had not felt this kind of feeling for a long time. Even when his mother died, his feelings were not as tight as this. The last time he felt something like this was when his father carried his beloved pet orangutan's to give to captivity. He felt like laughing. So his father has been in Germany? And he will remarry? With this stiff German girl? And xavier knows this? And he didn't tell?

He was still like that, sitting dumbfounded on the living room floor, staring at his laptop screen. reread the letter from her future stepmother. He was still there until around 7.37 pm, he get up and went to take a cold shower because he thought if he do that, what he felt will gone, clearing his mind. He is a grown man afterall. He really want to throw a tantrum, throw this and that. But why? And what for? His belongings are innocent. And they are valuable to him. And no one taught him to vent what was felt. He was taught to hold it. To be patient. Because he believes if he forgets it, he will regret it in the end.

At 8 pm Zeke as usual went for dinner at Xavier's family home. They have dinner in silence. But without anyone chatting. Even Pieck is usually fussy.

"You.. You don't want to say anything, xavier?" said Zeke after Pieck took their plates to be washed.  
Xavier sighed heavily that he had held since Zeke entered his house.

"You know what my reasons are zeke. I don't want you to feel betrayed by your father. Choose to spend his precious time with a woman with one child than you, his own child. I don't want you to be hurt." Xavier said quietly.

"You know? I've felt it all. I already knew that something like this would happen. I really want to throw my things. I really want to vent my anger on you. But when i was kid my father though me that the most powerful man is a human who is holding back his anger and be patient for what happens in this life. Even after he left me .. I .. I .. "replied zeke melancholy.

"Zeke. Your father calls and sends messages to you every day. He asks about your situation every day. But you ... you ... you are the one who left him."  
Zeke could not believe what he was hearing

"Then what do you want me to do? Go there across the ocean?"

"Zeke.."

" I never even came out more than 10 meters from my house.."

"Zeke..

" I never even greeted my neighbors. I never even took part in social activities. I.. I can't.."  
Zeke took a deep breath.

he get up hurriedly as Xavier was about to say something. Then he left. He heard Xavier calling out to him. But he ignored it. He went home and slammed the door. Forgot to lock it.

Zeke entered his room. Looking at the bottom drawer beside his bed. He remember, that he forgot where he put the drawer key. He searched in his room, bathroom, living room, office, even in his parents' room. He can't find it anywhere. Then he return to his room, looking at that drawer again. Then he sat on the floor in front of the drawer. He tried to pull the knob. And it is open. He feels funny. He laughed softly.

Inside was his first cellphone, the one his mother bought when he won the middle school baseball competition. Not because he has a new cellphone, he keeps his old cellphone there, he does have a new one. But because through the cellphone, his father tried to contact him. He had his old cellphone and tried to turn it on. Luckily the object was lit and vibrate for a long time because a lot of incoming messages. He tried to read his father's messages. He felt grateful that his cellphone was not error because of too many incoming messages. Zeke read it. There is very visible if his father cared about him. He paused for a moment. He felt very confused. He didn't feel angry or sad. He did not feel like crying. He did not understand his father. He also does not understand himself.

"Hey ..." He looked up to see Pieck there. 

"Hey"  
"You know, I thought.. some burglar comin' here. Are you.. alright" Zeke just silent for a moment then he tried to smile.

"I'm Okay so.. You can leave, pieck."

"If you want to cry just do it. I won't mock you anyway!" Said pieck sarcastically

"I want to, but tears won't come out," he whispered softly.

"You want coffee. Incidentally I haven't unpacked the package you delivered" he tried to live the mood

"What about wine?" Pieck smiling.

He let Pieck open the package.  
"This looks like clothes For winter!"

Pieck pulled out a scarf, a pair of boots, a pair of thick socks, a pair of handwear, a thick bubble jacket and a very nice fur hat. Is this wolf fur? Zeke thought

"And this is the last one,"   
Pieck said, handing him the mongkey-shaped bag. They fell silent and looked at each other. Then they laughed.

"Then what now?"

"Of course the address, stupid!" Pieck was joking.

"I will report you to your father if you are cursing."

"Oh come on! You're so old-fashioned! Stupid isn't cursing!" Pieck saw Zeke making a funny derogatory face

"Gosh, you ancient polar bear!"  
Zeke ignored it. He examined the wrapping box to find the return address.

"I think we should come here pieck."

"We?"

"Yes. Me, you, and your father. Congrats to your father. He'll make me far from home more than 10meters."

////°∆°\\\\\\\

"I think we will be on the plane going to Frankfurt for 15 hours. Then we have to take the ICE fast train to Erfurt and then take another train to Ilmenau. Then we will contact Carla to pick us up there."

"How, sounds easy right?"   
Xavier said in the end. The three of them gathered at Zeke's house this morning.

"Sounds tiring .." for someone like Zeke, long trips like this are terrible. He prefers to be safe in his house, working while enjoying his favorite lemon ice cream. But somehow he wanted to come. He should feel hatred for his father for having left him. Then he so suddenly send a wedding invitation after 10 years. Maybe Zeke was just disappointed to his father. But despite that, he missed him. Did a grown man in the late 30s think like this too?

Xavier left the two of them, perhaps wanting to get ready and get the job done. They will leave tomorrow at 9 pm. Because waiting for a pack of cold clothes for Xavier and Pieck. They had booked their plane tickets, because that was why Pieck was very happy.

"This will be a fun trip, zeke! 15 hours in business class ?! Oh! Thank you, zeke!"

Said Pieck when Xavier was not there. She hugged Zeke tightly. For Zeke, Pieck was beautiful, she was smart. He wondered why Pieck choosing to be a deliveryman rather than being an office person.This is not the first time Pieck hugged him, she often hugged him from when she was a child, when she cried, when she was happy, even though Pieck was 5 years younger than him, sometimes he felt nervous when pieck like this. Is this brother's affection or is he ... Maybe because of his bear-like body, Pieck likes to hug him. Yeah. Maybe.

8pm. They are already at the airport awaiting departure. They brought 3 suitcases and 1 mongkey-shaped bag on his back. Pieck laughed seeing Zeke wearing that. What wrong with that, he thought. He felt more handsome with the monkey on his back.

"What's wrong with you? Enchanted me?" 

Zeke just jokingly said that to Pieck. But he saw a red blush on her cheek... ah. Is she blushing? So this is how it feels to tease girls. But if Xavier knew maybe he would scold him.

shortly before entering the plane after checking tickets, personal data, and toward the departure gate Zeke was so scared. Until the time of departure arrived, and all passengers were called to board the plane. They then looked for a seat according to what was printed on the ticket. This was the first time boarding a plane, Zeke paid attention to any safety instructions from flight attendants. He looks carefully to the Stewardess who practice a demonstration about safety when things happen that are not desirable. Starting from how to install a seat belt, turn off the cell phone, to wear a safety vest and oxygen mask.

The fear slowly began to disappear when passing the plane take off. After taking off, Zeke's feeling calmed down. At that time he was enjoying being for the first time above the height of 35,000 feet. Seeing the scenery in the form of clouds, it's never been this close. Warm towels, snacks and drinks are always available along the way. All they need to do is ask for help, then the flight attendants will be ready to help. Xavier said that. At mealtime, they are offered a menu to choose from. 

"I miss my cooking," he whispered to Pieck, who was busy eating premium ribs. 

"Come on! We're not halfway through, already missed your house?"

After finishing the dish, they asked for the help of the flight attendants to change the chair they were sitting into a flat bed with a length of up to 2 meters.  
Zeke saw Pieck and Xavier watching a movie through the wide LCD screen in front of their chairs. Zeke fell asleep throughout the rest of the journey to Frankfurt. Until when the flight attendants come to wake up because breakfast will be served. For breakfast, they serve egg noodle with braised beef brisket. "This is delicious!" He said quietly.

Their long journey became not felt, thanks to comfortable sleep while on the plane. When zeke awake, his body feel fresh and ready to continue their journey on the fast train to Erfurt. When he first set foot here he felt very cold. It's cooler than the refrigerator at his house. He used the goods sent by Carla, but still cold. he think Pieck and his father felt it too.

"I already sent a message to Carla. Her son will pick us up at Ilmenau station. He said Eren is fluent in English, so we don't need to worry."  
Eren is one of Carla's children, He has long brown hair and green eyes. Carla sent a picture of him that had an angry expression. He began to feel jealous of Eren, he could be near his father all this time.

"I think I want to go to the toilet for a while ... I'll catch up with you guys." He said

"All right. We'll wait."  
After from fahrkartenverkauf, Zeke went to the toilet.


	2. Who? Woah! What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why people's like to cut my words in this chapter?" Said Zeke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the long chapter.
> 
> Forgive me, myself! It turned out being #ZekeNeedHug and #TsundereYelena
> 
> And. I'm sorry for cursing on this❤️

# Meeting 1

Because this is the first time Zeke go aboard, he feel like being inside of the film he watched last week. Everyone like an actor. They're gorgeous. But it will be inappropriate if Zeke look at them clearly.  
The toilet here is clean. And quiet. After he flush his business out of his eyes, his phone began vibrate. It was Xavier, said that he and pieck go to buy something hot, he want him to walk here and there. The direction is clear so he doesn't need to panic.  
He remembered that he haven't wash his hands. Ouw disgusting. Before he open the door, someone come in, they sounded like argue about something in low voice. Zeke began to think about what to do. Should he lelp them. But he can't make it out what they say. He hear some muffled sound. Is it something bad happens? Is it robbery? Then he hear someone moaning. What was that? He thought.   
Typically, Zeke is like to questions himself 'why would I must do something.'   
Like why would he go to Europe? Why he come with Xavier and Pieck? Why he like lemonade? Why he never open his old phone? Why he do this or do that. But sometimes he forgot to ask why.  
He open the door. Zeke trow his phone to the white jacket guy. Ahh! It missed.

"What the fu©k are you doing?! He's the bad guy here!" 

Zeke pulled his right hand in his jacket pocket, he held a small sanitizer bottle and threw it hard at the big buffy guy. right on the head. then he pulling the guy with white jacket beneath him. That was a perfect throw for a ex- highschool baseball winner.

"Is he pass out?"

"I think yeah"

"I.. I'm sorry! I haven't wash my hands!" Zeke said as he let go guy with the white jacket hand. Then he washing it. He look him at the mirror. Smoth blonde, black eyes, his nose, his lips, his voice. Too feminine for a man. And he can English! Great!

"Are you okay... Miss?" As he pick his phone. Its broken. 

"Let's get the fu©king out here!" She pull Zeke's hands and they run out the station.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! I need to go back! I need to go in the train!"

"Yeah yeah Imma fu©king need too. But he is still there!"

Oh no. For the first time in Europe, he kill someone and meet tall girl with bad mouth. Is he will be arrested?

"Who is he? Your psycho boyfriend or something?"

"He.. He.. Just.. a fans" she said. A fans? Is she someone famous? An actor? But he can't recognize her on all the movie he watched before.

"Are you an Actor?"

"Uh-huh. You can say that. That oldman-..! Arggh! I just wanna attend at my friend's wedding!"

They silent for awhile. After she calm down Zeke just said what he doesn't meant to said.

"Is he doctor who live in Ilmenau?"

She just poked her phone to him. He look at it. It's an address. Same address that Carla send to him.

"Let's go there with us?

That girl just stare at him. And she nodded. He let that girl wear his furry hat. He feel breeze. But his inside is warm. He find Xavier and Pieck eventually. They look so worried. They see Zeke bought a.. guy. 

"This is umm... aa.."

"I'm Yelena. And I know.. this guy.. online!! so.. Ah.. the train! Let's get into train first! We won't catch up if we stand here long."

They stay silent on the train. Pieck really curious abaut Yelena after Zeke said that she will go to his father wedding too. Pieck whisper him "who is she?! Are you two dating? Or just friend? How long you know her? Why you don't tell us? Why she wearing your hat?" Zeke just answer that this is not like what you think. In other side, Xavier is staring at him quietly. He more scary if he doing something like this. Yelena is asleep on his shoulder, She completely hiding her face. He play with his little mongkey when while answer Xavier silent questions.

"She's not.."

"Not what?"

"My girlfriend of course. I mean, she's not my girlfriend of course. She just someone that I hel-..." 

"Yeah.. yeah... Bla bla bla .. why you so nervous? it's okay Zeke. If you have a girl outhere. I wouldn't beat you to death."

"But I.. I'm.. I'm not.. it's just.. it'sjustmissunderstandingbelievemeifindherintoiletheshesayshefriendofmyfathe-..."

"Your father what? Mad? Whoa! No way he'll mad." He confused, why Xavier chuckle and won't listen to him. Is he doing something funny?

"Wahhh Zeke, I don't believe it you can rap like that?"

Said Pieck. What was that. She never laugh like that. Her eyebrows and her lips kinda opposite. She give him and Xavier a hot drinks. The taste so weird. He never felt it before. She just bought 3. Luckily Yelena is sleep so he doesn't feel guilty because of that. So, he date someone famous now? He never thought about dating someone, married, or have child's. He never ever though of that. The thing he want in his life when highschool is being professional baseball player but after his mother passed away, he just want to stay inside his beloved house.

Their journey from Erfurt to Ilmenau took about 44 minutes. They were dozen off until Yelena wake them up. Actually, Zeke ear still ringing because airplane. Zeke miss his comfortable bed. He just want to lay down and sleep all day. 

"Umm.. Mr Xavier? We wait for whom?" Yelena asked. Zeke watch her, like she not used to say something soft and warm like this. Zeke watch her face. She had an eye bags, her cheeks flushed from cold. She look gorgeous with his furry hat. Her lips look like..

".....ke!"  
"Zeke!"  
"Huh?" Zeke feel embarrassed about that. Why Pieck so fierce. He just feel sleepy. 

"Hey.. Nice to see you.. brother." Ahh it was Eren. He really have green eyes, tan skin, and he look handsome when his eyebrows not so furrowed. He curious about this teenager hair under his hat. It is really long, or he cut it off. He give him handshake and stiff hug.

"And this is..?"

"Ahh.. this is Yelena. She's his girl." Xavier answer it with proud smile.

"Oh? Really? It's look like I know her somewhere. She look like familiar?"

Yelena just hide quietly behind Zeke. She's stiff and cold like cucumber. They get in on the car. His car feel expensive. An Rolls Royce?. They're chatting something fun. Actually just Xavier, Pieck and Eren. The town is thick with snow. The building is like.. like he was got in the scene of Sherlock Holmes. He's being too metaphorical. He just feel really tired, he got dozen off. Zeke sat in the back seat, she was in the middle of Pieck and Yelena. his head fell left and right because he was so sleepy. He thought Yelena was also sleeping, but she seemed to be just pretending because she didn't want to be questioned.  
He hear Xavier ask where Eren college's is. But he can't make it out the answer. Then he hear Pieck said happily that her major was same as Eren. He can't make it out the rest. He in a deep sleep. He dream about throwing things. Baseball? But it wasn't ball. It was rock on his hand. His hand. Why it so furry and brown?

"We're here. wake up wake up! We almost here." He wake up slowly. He was shocked to see the scenery here. he passed many pine's trees covered with snow. Really thick snow. does his father live in the forest? At the far end he saw a large white house. No. It was maroon, with lots of windows. They got out of the car. When Zeke saw thick snow on the side road, He wants to sleep on it. They were welcomed by many people except his father. Someone said 'Frohes neues Jahr'. Yelena said that means happy new year. Zeke just remembered that today is January 5. So tomorrow is his father wedding. But there no decorations?

The clock on his hand showed 4 o'clock in the morning. But when he saw the clock at this house at 11 noon. Woah. 

Then they had lunch, he began to learn their names. A man with blond hair and wear glasses named Armin, a black-haired girl who looks intimidating named Mikasa, there are children too, who look like Eren named Gaby, blonde hair Falco, and who are quiet and blonde too, Ymir. And carla, she is brown hair and is still beautiful in her late 40s. and his father is not here. Many children are here and their feelings become little bit heavy. He lost his appetite and wanted to sleep immediately.

He gives his broken phone to armin, he say he can fixed it, after he finished the food that called Grünkohleintopf. He was actually treated to a drink called gluhwein. But Pieck said it was wine. Zeke doesn't drink alcohol. He took a glass of hot orange from a blonde kid named Ymir. He feels bad for her. But she look like doesn't mind though.

Carla directing him to his room. Up the stairs, Through the hallway. Lots of doors here. and many photos of Eren, Carla and her previous husband on display. They stop on room in the corner. He think about Cinderella cruel mother but Carla was friendly and kind to him even his father is not around, it would be rude if he silenced her.

"Thanks ... it's really big beautiful house."

"Ah ... don't say that! This is just a legacy from my deceased husband! Jaa ... You rest. You must be tired. Your father will usually go home in the midnight and shut himself in his office."

"Huh? Ah.. Okay ... So ... I'm in..bye"

"Actually Zeke! I need to talk about something.."

"Okay"

They're sitting on the bed. Zeke began to talk.

"It's not tomorrow right?"

"I'm sorry Zeke. I just scared if you wouldn't come. I'm scared that you will be mad at me for taking your father from you."

Zeke tried to smile. "How you meet my father?"

"Ah.. I meet him in Japan. My husband was his patients. We got really friendly and we began sharing stories about our family after my husband passed away. He like to tell me about you, about the neighborhood. It's just two months before we deciding to getting married. Actually we'll married on the 2nd next month."

Carla held his hand. "I don't want you to just be here for a while"

"Actually I'm fine being long here. But Xavier and Pieck... I think they can't tha-.."

"Oh my gosh! I haven't tell them yet!" He moved and walked toward the door. "Just rest, Zeke. I'll wake you later" she said before she close the door.  
Zeke though why today people like to cut his word. And about Yelena. He forgot to ask Carla about that.

/////°∆°\\\\\\\\\

# Meeting 2

Zeke fell asleep but felt like he was crushed by some thing. He was half-conscious and began to think of the ghost story Pieck told him. He didn'tt dare open his eyes. But he doesn't believe in ghosts he thought. He opened his eyes. Shocked! That Yelena slept in her chest. He suddenly got up and made Yelena fall from the bed

"What the fu©k?!"

"I.. I.. why do you sleep here?"

He help Yelena to stand up while murmuring sorry. She sit on the bed. Right front of Zeke. Yelena expression is really different from before. She's being friendly dolphin when she with the other. But become shark when she was with him.

"You said I'm your fu©king girlfriend or some shit. So it's okay right if I sleep with you?! You know me right?! The man on the station is your friend right?! You trick me right?! Huh?!" She said that while pointing her finger to him. Zeke touch her finger and throw her fingers away from his face.

"Hey hey. I'm just trying to sleep here! I don't want a girl on my bed either. Just go away." Zeke said that in really deep voice. He know he rude. But she's the one who has started it. But Yelena hugged him and began to cry.

"You are good man!" 

He really can't understand what female think. She started mad but end up crying. Pieck sometimes like that too. And why she hug him either? It is necessary? Pieck like hugged him too. It is all female like this? He wait until Yelena calmed down. He can do this. He's grown men. He though. So he get up.

"Umm.. you can sleep here if you want. I'll sleep on the chair." 

"It will uncomfortable. We can sleep together. You the one who say that we're dating." She say that with her flat expression.

"We aren't! You know.. if a man sleeps in the same bed with a woman. They will get a baby."

"What?" Yelena laughed hard. She still pretty when she do that. 

"What are you? Ten?" She still chuckle. "I'll put this big pillows in the middle, so there won't be a baby between us."

He still feel this is wrong but he laying down. He almost fall. He really want to get out of this room. Never sleep with girl before because he like being alone. She mad, cry, then laugh. What next. He look Yelena with the corner of his eyes. She watching him. She asked him with that flat expression again.

"So.. dr. Yeager is your father? So you are 'that' Zeke Yeager? Interesting."

"Who you?"

"Nobody." Then Zeke made a look, like he question her 'are you really a famous people'

"Yeah.. I'm an model back then. I play in some film too. But I already quit the job 1 years ago. I came here because Carla want me to wake you, but I got really sleepy and I just sleep." Zeke stare at his watch. It's midnight and his stomach start rumbling. Yelena hear that.

"The kitchen on the first floor On the west, Straight and turn left. I know you feel sorry because you make me fall. So yo can bring me dinner and wine as apologize." Zeke though this female cucumber is little bit rude. But he just make his way out. Before he close the door he said "I don't touch alcohol."

When he find the kitchen, he see Eren eat there. He eat some salad, he think. Then he make one for Zeke. They eat while chit chat lightly. He made it out that they got some similarities. one of their parents is passed away when their highschool. How they see the world, and eren like mystery books. He like Conan. And Zeke like Holmes.

"Do you want to meet him? He just got back from work"

Eren said after they eat. He drink his hot lemonade milk and nodded. Zeke hair is messy and he forgot to wear his glasses. Eren said his father room on the first floor. He open the door. He sees his father is sleeping there while sitting. Held a book in his hand. Eren not coming, he just stay at the door. Zeke walk toward his father. He looked at the book. There's a photo. A family photo. It was his father, his mother and 10years Zeke. 

"Good for you, father. No one can blame you for forgetting all about your first family and finding happiness here." Zeke said quietly. Of course he feel sad. He feel like being betrayed. His father wake up slowly when he hear the door is closed. Eren leave them. He can see that his father not fully wake up.

"Zeke?! Are you right here?!"  
"There's no way Zeke could be this old bearded man, right? This must be dream." His father said while hold his own head disbelieving. Then Zeke said quietly.

"Why people like to call me old? I'm just 27."

He see his father stood up and hug him tight.  
"Zeke? Is this really you? You grow up so much! I'm sorry I was terrible father! I've made you suffer. I'm sorry for being coward, Zeke. I really miss you."

Thats it. That words. It just look like Zeke come across the ocean just for hear that words come from his father mouth. He feel relieved. While that two old man crying and share some emotional wounds,

Yelena is starving up there.

/////°∆°\\\\\\\\\

# Meeting 3

Yelena is still waiting for Zeke to comeback. But it's so long. Is he mad? She was joking around when she sleep on his chest. Usually, some people like doing something like that, People fantasy. But Zeke's different. Even though he's big and muscular, he is polite and too Innocent. She can't help herself to tease him little. Maybe if she rob him when they were at station, she think, he won't catch her. 

She can't wait anymore. She decided to headed out. She had been here before. a few months ago. But she felt she had never met Eren. Is he know? She wouldn't care. Even if he spit that $hit out around the world, she wouldn't care. Because she have nothing to lose anymore. She already lose Everything. Her parents, her house, her money even herself. The one thing she regrets the most is just being famous. But she knew that regret wouldn't change anything in his life.

She find Eren there. Sipping his wine. She just ignore him. She grab 3 bread, an took the jam on the shelf. Put in the bread. Take milk in the refrigerator. Then sit and eat feel relaxed. When she sees the salad, she eat it too. Home sweet home. She eat it polite. She know Eren is watching her.

"You're still illegal, right?"

"For what? Drinks wine? Ck. Is this as illegal as watching your videos? Or should I say 'The Fox'?"

"Did you watch it? Ah ... I feel sorry for Carla for dirtying your mind-.."

He grab her colar tightly, then wishper. "We don't need some dirty thing like you to be here."  
Yelena just laugh when she hear that. And she grab Eren too, teasingly "What about if we make some deal?" She saw his cheeks start to redden.

"Seriously? Don't fu©k with me you little $hit. You need.. more size to do that to me!!!"

"What size?"

It was Zeke. And dr. Grisha. It's been a long time she meet him. It's actually just 6 months but, he got more wrinkles. Very different when she met him two years ago. Maybe with Zeke's presence here, his happiness will back.

"Size? Ah! The glass! The glass size,sir! He drinks wine with the wrong glass. I told him but he won't listen! "

"Wine?! Eren! You still illegal to drink alcohol!"

She hear Eren wishper "watch out you manipulator bit©h." When he pass her.

"Teenager.. Oh Helena! When are you coming?" He hug her warm.

"She's with me, father."

"Really? It must be long journey, from japan right?" Grisha look at them weird.

"Frankfurt. Sorry for came too early. I.. actually.. meet him online. He eagerly want me to come here with him. I don't know that he's your son. So.. yeah.. just like that."

"I see. " Grisha said. He know she's lying, or not.

"Where you from?"

Zeke feel really curious. He asked her when they got in his room. Yelena is really strange to understand. She pick little fight with Eren and She lie and like cursing. What was that? Why his father call him Helena? Size? The fox? Video? Or film. He really wants to googling her. But his phone still at Armin magic hands. 

"Just be honest with me. It's not look like I wanna do something you"

"It's because you're fu©king nice, my instinct want me to tell you all bull$hit in the world."

"And please don't cursing"

"Do yo mean like F*ck you, s h it, pis$ off, di*khead, as$hole, son of b*tch, ba$tard, damn it you, cun-..."

"Hey! Hey! Stop that!" She just giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay okay. You'll get used to it because you'll be my side afterall."  
"I'm from here, Erfurt. But I meet dr. Yeager in japan.. And yeah.. we meet when my father's men found me." They sit there. Zeke on the bed, and Yelena on the chair in front of him.

"You said it was your fans? You lied to m-.."

"Arrgh! Sorry, I think you're that old basta-.. I mean I thought you're his men too. I just too panic. It Just lie. Its not like I Rob you or some sh*t."

"Lying is robbery, if you don't know. But why your father catch you?" Yelena glare at him.

"It's just family problems. My wealthy parents disowned me back then. And yesterday I visited them and my father got angry. I think his man will kill me for sure if you aren't there.... Umm Thank you"

"Uh-huh... Okay" she just stare at him. If you looking closely, it turns out she has a small mole on her left eyebrow.

"Ah.. Let's continue our sleep." She get up and pushed Zeke to fall on the bed and she slept above him. They're too close. Zeke began to frozen.

"Get. Up. And let. Me. Go... Please"

"Hold on for second. You're warm. It's been a longtime I never felt this warm."

"Why... My father call you Helena?"

"If I tell you, you'll won't stay be my side. Curious will make you regrets at the end." She felt like suffocate. While Zeke hug her back and say.

"Sometimes but.. No, curiosity is one of the great secrets of happiness."


	3. Scared bird's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelena need her medicines.

Yelena know, she don't deserve to feeling like this. Everyone, when they know the truth, they all go away. Left her, abandoned her. Her father, her mom. But this guy, why he hug her back? She can't take this. She must stop dirtying people like him. Maybe if, she tell him or he know that Yelena is something disgusting. He'll leave too. But who is he? They just meet. They are nobody.

She get up from Zeke body. Fooling around is not fun anymore. She must be calm, her dark time has passed. Dr.Yeager said she was cured. No need to panic. She has no medicine if she start to panic. But if she asks Dr. Yeager maybe he will give it. No! He will lecture her all day. She must rely on herself. Finally she slept on the floor, rolling herself in a blanket.

She woke up in the bed, how? She looked out the window. She saw Zeke playing catch-ball with Eren, that was hard and rough. Pieck making a snowman with Gaby and Falco. And ymir, that kiddo just saw them playing.  
She came down for breakfast. she was accompanied by Grisha.

"Give me my medicine." 

"What? No. As your doctor I can't -..."

"If it just panic I can handle it. But sometimes it's get too hard to control myself. you know!"

"Bad dreams? Looking by your eyebags look so-.."

"No. No here. Thanks to your son"

"I don't believe you two dating. But he seems doesn't mind. And about your health, you can't-..."

"Yeah yeah... Don't give me speech and maybe, in the future I will call you father-in-law~"

She said jokingly but Grisha seem glaring at her. after that, he go out on the backyard watched them play by doors. There are children from downtown, Erwin and Levi. Erwin is Armin's younger brother's, and Levi is Mikasa's younger brother. They seem to come here often. They play with Pieck. Unintentionally, the ball Zeke threw hit Erwin and the snowman they made. Levi looks very angry. He pelted Zeke with snowballs many time, he beat him hard. Yelena found it very funny. He entered the house to protect from levi attacks. 

"That kid is no joking"

"He just like that, same as his sister." They sat there. She saw Erwin walking towards them. He gave Zeke's phone. He speaks Germany so Zeke can't understand. Yelena said that he said it was fixed. Zeke also apologized for throwing the ball at him. In English.

"Your friend, she is... How should I say.., she's beautiful in her way. Why don't you ask Pieck to go to ice skating rink here? you don`t have your own skates so you can rent a pair for 2.50 euros there. I heard she'll only be here for 3 days?"

"Great! She'll love it."

"How lucky.. to have a man like you by her side." she seems sad but her face is flaa....t.

"I knew her since I was young so ... well, that's it."

"I used to have a guy like you by my side too but he seemed to be without me." She said that while look up the cloudy sky 

"Umm you wanna come too right?"

".. I can't"

Yelena left. No, don't. She doesn't want to remember that anymore. She must be calm. Yeah! Take a deep breath and exhale. She entered her room. It's not Zeke's room, but her old room six months ago. She began to tremble. She panicked. It will be like having a nightmare with your eyes open. The nightmare will return. He did not want to remember it. She will die. She will die like that man. Her friend.  
She needs the medicine. Where? She can't hold it anymore. She scared to death. Dr.Yeager! Yes! He must give it to her! But she can't leave the room like this. Her true self will revealed. Only Dr.Yeager needs to know what's hidden under the mask. She needs a car to get there. But she already crashed her car yesterday. It happen again. It hard to breathe. She must calm down. She must calm herself first.

"Lend me your car."

"What- for"

"Kid don't need to know. quickly! or I will .. "

"what if you just go with her, Eren? I think she just wants to meet your father."

With an annoyed face he get in the car. Yelena looks fine, He thought. Actually Grisha's clinic is nearby, but if she only uses her two legs there, she will die of cold before she get there.

////°^°\\\\\

""Are you going to keep quiet like this until my work-..."

"They are back. I know they will come back but. I wasn't do that anymore. And I thought I was cured but when that man harassing me, I.. I... I met your son there, his eyes resembled you, so I ... I'm sorry, I think I'm dirtying him... He'll die because of meh... he'll got my diceas-.."

"Calm down Calm down-..."

"He left me.. no.. he left me... And make me ill here alone... My parents.. my parents won't take me back.. i I have nowhere... I..."

Truthfully, she ran away from her job and ended up in Japan. There she met Grisha. She thought if she quit his job, her parents would forgive her but she was wrong. Then she try goes to Grisha and Carla. The only one who dont push her away. Grisha want her to calm down first, then give her advices and said if he still wants to be with Zeke, she should be honest with him. Even he forgive father like him who left and don't care about him. He is indeed a good boy and will not think about how bad her past is. But the secret is not something good right? She decided to want, to be around with good people like Zeke, right? Whether it's friends, or other things. She will be honest with him, if she is an ex-porn star's.

"But I.. "

"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind. You know, hard truths can be dealt with, triumphed over, but lies will destroy your soul."

"I already destroy my soul. So it's nothing left."

/////^_°\\\\\\\\\

Zeke dreams about something last night, but he can grab it. He remember hug Yelena last night! Oh No! No No No! If Xavier or his father knew, he would scolded him! What if something happens?! He look himself. Fully clothed, no boner. Fiuh~ he felt relieved. But when he glanced to his side, Yelena wasn't there. He looked down she slept on the floor. He felt guilty. Did he kick her last night? He then pick her up to bed. He let famous actress sleep on the floor, my god! he look at her, She looks sooo gorgeous! when sleeping. When he wants to touch her face,

"What are you doing?" He looked up, it's Pieck at the door, he was shocked to death.

"I don't do anything." He hold his hand up. Then he shoved Pieck out with him.  
"Let's get breakfast. Imma starving!" They have breakfast with the kids and Eren.

"Why you two sleeping in the same room? Don't tell me she's really your girlfriend?" She ask when they're left alone. What wrong with her. Why her mood so bad since yesterday. She silenced him too. Is she jealous or something?

"What? I don't know. She just there. Are you jealous or something?" 

"I... I don't! Why would I?! You really don't know her? Look at her face.." 

"Yeah! Look at her face, brother! She's a p-.." It was Eren. What wrong with them.

"She's beautiful and she's just unique."

"Believe me brother. You'll disgusted by her if you know who's her. just checked on internet if you want to know her true self.."

Zeke wanted to say something, but the kids want them to play. So there they are. He don't know why but Eren throw the ball really rough. When he throws back roughly, he hits a blonde boy and a snowman they made. The raven haired boy looked furious and he began to throw snowballs at him. He really beat him bad. Strong enough for a small child. He then ran in and hide behind Yelena. the blonde boy was Armin's younger brother. He came here to deliver his phone. Yelena telling him to take pieck skating. It's true that Pieck and Xavier are only here for three days. Ah! Too bad! it would be fun for Pieck to go skating. When he ask if Yelena go there too, for some reason she couldn't.  
He saw her leave with Eren, where are they going? And because his phone has returned He had urge to googling her on the internet.

"Maybe you need VPN?" It was Pieck again, why she keep doing that? He can get heart attack if she do this more often. He is in the veranda eating snack and hot lemonade.

"What? What is VP-.."

"I think you don't need it. We're in Germany anyway"

"What are you talking about?"

He just search for 'Yelena' its nowhere. Then he try Yelena Fox. But the bar said 'do you mean Helena Fox?' thing. So he just clicked it. Ah. He know this. It's video from porn site. Truthfully, he never watched porn on his life. he had no reason to do that. Should he watching it? With Pieck? He think it's not good idea, if Xavier found it, he will..

"Jesus! You two?! What are you doing?!

Ah.. this will be long day. Xavier scold them, give them speech. Started with 'dont do..' end with 'your moms will disappointed..'. Xavier still talking about that on dinner. They just keep silent. Actually, Zeke can defense himself for that, they don't watch it, almost. but he too lazy to do that. He's grown man. He can watch anything he want. Or do anything what he want.

He go back to his room after dinner. Pieck muttering sorry to him, but it is really need?. He continues to browsing about Helena Fox. Not the video. The article. Yelena pictures is there. She had long beautiful hair. So photogenic and beautiful. Fully clothed to Naked. God! So she is someone who do adult thing. There's of course the videos too. Many of it. 

"Just watch it if you wanna watch it!"

"Oh hi.. Yelena... Umm watching what?" Crap!

"Oh ... I don't think it's necessary! You can practice it! Because Helena Fox is here! And we can put the camera here and then upload it to the internet! And it will be viral! Again!" She said that in painful face. She looks like wanna cry. Don't cry don't cry. Zeke don't know what to do if woman started to cry.  
Zeke touch her hand and slowly pull her on warm embrace. She don't hug her back and she start crying.  
No No! Then what after hug? He try to remembering some romance movie but his mind going blank. He try to ask 'why she cry' but she cry more.

"Why you hug me Zeke? Kick me away now, or I'll stick like a dirt."

Zeke push her. To bed. He had no idea why he do that. He just want her to stop crying. He push her to lay down and he sat by her side 

"Okay now sleep."

"Why ghh.. you want me to sleep? Hngg.. why you let me sleep here with you? Why you eat my lie? Why you save me back then? Why you mmpph-.."

He have no other choices so he silenced her. No. He ain't kiss her. He do that by his hand. She get little calm but if someone walk in here, they'll thing he tried to kill Yelena.

"Don't touch me, Zeke. You can get my disease.."

"What are you talking about? Now sleep and stop crying. Hold this. you can hug my mongkey" Zeke give her the mongkey bag.

"You beast! I'm not a kid!"

"I know but you cry like a kid." Zeke get up and wanna leave. But she won't let go his hand.

"Do you watch it?"

"No. I just read some articles. Is that bothering you this much? Truthfully, I prefer you telling me yourself."

"You'll disgusted by me."

"I won't."

/////;∆;\\\\\\\\\

She said, it started when she in collage. One of her friend tell her that she's gorgeous body and it would be waste if she don't be a model or do some videos. at first, she just tell her friend to fu©k off. But the money is good. It's not like Yelena need money, her oldman give her enough to live here. She being really curious so she signed the papers. She thought it was win-win situation. Sex is good and extra pocket money. She enjoyed for the first year. Got 28 shoots per month. However she crying after the first time shoot, because she feel bad for her parents even though it was her wholly decision. The producers aren't force her to do something she won't. But sometimes she got intimidated. No. It's not intimidating. It's just nervous, like when you in the restaurant and your food is wrong and you can't tell the waiters who come by to ask how the foods. She getting closer to a senior there. Of course he's handsome and professional. But he's different. In lucky day, they hang out together. It's been long time she felt an affection.

The last shoot of her life is when she doing it with him. It's different doing it with the camera's running. he suddenly retired after and confessed to her.

He is ill. 

She's in adrenaline that time so she can't grab it. And when she regained consciousness in the morning, he was gone. She don't know if that videos hit and goes viral around the world.  
Yelena don't know what to do. She's scared. She scared being ill. She won't die. She won't being left like this. She won't people's out there recognize her. It's beyond her expectations. When her parents know her dirty little secret, they disowned her after. She's alone and have no places to go.

Because she becomes famous, she too scared to go out or travel. She cut her hair very short and hide in Japan. She got nightmare every time she close her eyes, what if she ill and die alone here. So use drugs sometimes. She thought to go see doctors because she know it won't work. It is where she meet Grisha. He say, she's clean. But Yelena keep getting panic attacks. So she meet Grisha often. She began to bond with him.

She feel better months after. And because Grisha must back to Germany, he invited her. She meet Carla. She said she have a son. But he is on holiday that time. It's hard to her to stay in Germany. Her parents is near here. Just need go by train. In the end she back to japan when everyone hardly know her. She still get nightmare then panic sometimes, but she can take care of it. She know, it not real. Sometimes she thinks to getting touch with her parents again.  
Her parents is well-known wealthy people's. She thinks to go back to Germany. She missed them. Her parents must be missing her too, right?. People say time will heal everything. And by chance Grisha will get married there, maybe she can stop by. Even though it's too early.

It's been 5 years or more. But when she got there, her oldman kick her out. Yelena too shocked. Too panic too drive a car. She just think about Grisha and Carla at that time. She don't know his father's man following her to station. He pushed and forced her into the toilet. If he want to kill her, he can doing it easily. She don't know why that man do that. He started harassing her.  
And she meet that eyes. That eyes who throws a phone at her.

"I know you disgusted by me already. But can you stay here for awhile? I won't left alone for now." she wisper at the end. She sound so sleepy.

"I will never let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split my soul to this two characters. 🤔
> 
> References :  
> Google's  
> YouTube BBC Hardtalk, AsianBoss


	4. Lost Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if the young-man from the east-land want her to stay by his side, do you think she will?"

"Damn it!!"

Damn it damn it damn it! Why Yelena emotionally weak these days. Blurted out her feeling to this bearded beast! She's not a teenager anymore! It is because a period? Or her parents? Or remembering that man? Arggh! How fool! It was okay if just Grisha or Carla. But the this outsider? She gotta be kidding herself!  
She just lay down there. She's not alone of course. She look at sleeping Zeke there. He still hold her hand. How romantic. But No! No No No in the world. It's not like that! Really not like that. Maybe it's because his eyes like Grisha? Or he's easy to tease? Or he ate her lies? Or it's because he's handsome, muscular, hairy, kind, very well her typ-.. No! Stop! It's not like she never meet muscular body before, her partner when she still do 'that' job is more more more have gorgeous body than him. And kind, when she in japan, everyone she meet is more kind, honest, and friendly.  
What about type? She had boyfriend's before. And girlfriend. In her glamour days of course. And non of them is bearded and clumsy like this guy at herside. Yelena think, she's going crazy.

She get up slowly and go to mirror. Oh No. Her cool face~ puffy eyes, red nose, red cheeks and her lips gotten lil bigger? What they doing last night? They've sex? No. No way right? Her pajamas still on. Even she can't imagining Zeke get a boner.

"Eugh.. what the fvck Imma thingkin' about."

"Yelena, You up?"

Damn this man, it's like caught doing something bad. She plopped back to the bed. in front of him with long and save distance. She's pull his thick blanket.

"Hey.. Have you ever get... Boner?"

"Wha.. what?!"

"You say, you never watch porn.. I hug and sleep with you these days.. and you look at my naked photos on internet too...? Ah.. are you-.."

"I'm what?! I.. uhh.. I have that sometimes. And I've no reasons to-.."

"How you take care of it?"

"Wha-! Of course like other mans do! Just push it on the toilet!"

"It's pee, you son of b-..!!"

"Oi oi oi!!! Don't call my mom b-.."

"I'm not! I'm just asking!"

"You're professional. You already know the answer without I'm telling you. why asking something nonsen-...."

"I'm what??!!! I'm just asking about you!! How dare you!!"

"I'm doing what-..?!"

She go and slam the door hard. It's fun making him mad. But ah... It little hurt too. Professional? Is it mean porn-actress? Prostitute? She know. That no difference being prostitute or porn-actress. All they do is same. Although that was in the past, it can't be erased. But deep down inside, she really liked him for some reason because when she with him, she feel safe. Even though he pissed her off, She must keep him by herside, right! She is Yelena! Who calm and collected! Not Helena, the fvcking crybaby, weak, and foolish!

/////°×°\\\\\\\\\

"you look good these days?"

"Of course I am, sir. You give me foods, wine, home. I'm so thankful. Really." Yelena so politely relaxed answer that to his father. His father seems proud too. Is it because his wedding or for Yelena? He don't know. Yeah that true. This is the 3rd days of his father wedding days. Zeke happy, but little bit annoyed! Too noisy, too much people's, too bad Pieck its not here, he really tired this night. He lay down on his bed. Without taking off his shoes and suit. Ahh.. he really miss them.. Pieck and Xavier. The gym, market, his beloved house. And he miss Yelena too. The old Yelena. Maybe it's because Levi throw an apple to him that morning. He just annoy Erwin little bit, but he got really really mad. He'll be talented bodyguard when he get older, he thought that why.

Is Yelena mad? Her attitude feel changed after they argue that morning, it's good sign though. Or she suddenly angry with no reason. But she still talk to him, laugh with him even just dry one. She Cold and distance. She feel more relaxed while talking. When Eren try to get her nerve. She'll just smirk and say "wanna discuss it on your room?" Or something like that until he uncontrollably blushing. And when she with Pieck back then, even just three days, Pieck looks comfortable around her. Especially when they in the skating ring, she taught Pieck in the ring. People who have just seen them will think that they are lovers because she acts gentle like that. She like tease them even little Levi, of course when Grisha and Carla not around. It's not like when she cried in his room that night. It's not like he jealous, right?.

He lay down there, dozen off, thinking about his work, his life, his futures. He had no plan. He never had future plan. He just repeat what he do everyday. Play with numbers everyday, gold investment. It's going well if dollar get high like these days. Or he should try being novelist or something like that? He get up and slipped quietly to Yelena's room. It's inappropriate of course, but he need company right now. His father remarried after all.

"I never see you in dress.."

"Ah Zeke.. what bring you here? Take me a dance?"

Zeke just silent. He take her hand, pull her close and slip his hand on her hips. They moved slowly. he think, he's out his mind. So do her.

"You look amazing.."

"I.. don't know you can dance~.."

"Pieck teach me.."

"Ah Pieck.. if she here, maybe I can wear my suit. She's cute~."

"Don't tell me you're-..."

"I'm what? Hmm? You wanna call me that again? A pro-.."

"I'm sorry.." He hug her tight, their high is same when she not wearing her heels. he though she will cry again, but she started giggling.

"Why you say that? You're right about that. That was something can't undone. Hmm.. are you.. an angel god sent to me? Or you are the God himself?"

"Are you drunk?"

"They tried to drown me, but you taught me how to swim,..."

"Okay! You're extremely drunk right now! I never thought you to do anything here.."

"You do.. you came to my life.. and when times come, you'll leave me. Like him, like them."

"I different from them.."

"Of course, a$$hole! You're different! You're virgin! Hahaha" 

She laughed hard, like the first time they meet. He don't know why but she's got his nerve. It's true but still.... He push her to bed..

"At least I'm not wasting it."

"Oh.. so cute~"

"I'm being serious here. I'm not gonna leave yo-.."

"You already far from me. So faraway I can't reach." She touch his beard and cheeks.

"I'm not.."

"Okay cut! Until when we do this cheap romantic-shit drama?!"

"Oh? I don't know? Maybe until we've kiss or more?"

"Oh c'mon, Zeke! Get up from me! I wanna change my dress!"

"I can help you with that."

Zeke never do this before and he know, he's not good doing something like this. he didn't mean to say that. it's like his tongue has a mind of its own.. He actually can't move. He don't wanna move. Their position is dangerous. He don't know what to do or say. And she seemed lost for a second then she covering her face with both hands.

"No.. No.. I'm hallucinating again.." she peered between her fingers.

"He still here-.." she look so cute like this but something is not right going on here.

"Umm... Of course I'm here" he just want to calm her down, but she start suffocated and panic. Then she close her eyes and try to breathing slowly

"Get out.."

"I couldn't.."

"GET OUT!"

she push him hard. And walkaway to bathroom. She's really strong. She can beat him if she want. Is he doing something wrong? Is he say something wrong? Maybe he get too far. And now she angry. He remembered, that he go to her room to talk.. yeah! Just talk like a friends. This was the lights fault! The lights is dim and she wearing a wonderful dress. It the first time he see her wearing a dress. Live. It's not she look sexy but Of course! she look sexy, but more than that she look reaaalllyyyy gorgeous. And the way she talk to him. it so so.

"You still there, Zeke?!"  
"Help me!"

What was that? Is she in danger? Is she hurt herself? Or? So he run there. Ah.. It was her zipper.

"It's stuck. I can't get it off. You say you wanna help me right?"

"Done."

"Don't you know? A lot lot of videos started with the woman getting stuck?" She said that while look at him from mirror.

"What videos?"

"You know what I mean, Zeke.. why you don't try your luck here.." Did she challenge him with that face again?

"No. I don't do that kind of thing."

"Why? Are you gay? Asexual? Ah! You like her, right? Pieck?"

Zeke keep silent. He quietly put pajamas in the washtafel on Yelena. He buttoned it down. 

"It's still winter. You can catch a cold. Come on." He held her hand, trying to take her to bed. But she won't move. She looks like she wants to cry. Oh no please.. please don't cry. He just want company to clearing his head. But he want to see her to cry too. But it's bad guy do. Why him in this situation...

"DON'T..okay.. don't... The one who should cry here is me. You shout at me.." he put a pitiful face and it made Yelena laugh. Maybe tomorrow he'll talk to her. He made his leave, but Yelena stop him when she already under her thick blanket.

"Want to read a fairytale to me?"

"Yeah... That was the reason I came here."

/////o∆o\\\\\\\\\

"Seriously? A fairytale?"

"Yeah.. something sad.."

"The young man from east-land?" 

"Ahhh! His father left him to the West because he wanted to study the science of healing. He did it because he didn't want people out there like his wife who died of illness, even though he had to leave his only son."

"And without his knowledge, the child is also affected by a disease like his mother, and he eventually dies leaving his father full of sorrow.... I thought it was my story at first.."

They are on the big window of Yelena's room. Right above Yelena's bed. So if they fall sideways, they will fall on that fluffy cotton. They sat facing each other and drink hot coffee mixed with lemon made by Zeke. Yelena thinks it like drinking piss. He said it will help her sober up. She really want to braid Zeke hair when he look messy like this. He took off his suit, tie and shoes. Messy hair and beard. He also took off his glasses. It turns out he uses it only for style. He said it was from Mr.Xavier.

"Yeah. It turn out the youngman is healthy, beardy and kind. So he go after his father to the west. Fufu~ interesting.... Zeke?"

"Uhm?"

"Have you heard about 'a lost puppet?'"

"No.. never heard before.."

"It's story of a puppet. Dusty and dirty. Don't know where it came from. Don't have a house and owner. One day she was found by a wealthy noble family. And because she is a puppet, she can't cry or laugh, sad or happy. So he does whatever makes his new family smile. Because the puppet became clean, white and beautiful like a swan, she became arrogant and dared to refute his father to go to town. She is fought over by people who like her and who are jealous of her. She didn't know, that in the end she would be damaged and filthy. When she returned, her family can't recognize her. She was discarded. She cried for the first time because of that. And she laughed happily because she could cry."

"how does the story end?" 

"It so so! You want me to answer that puppet is stranded in Japan?"

"Is she meet a prince?"

"Then why if she meet some prince?!"

"They married and live happily ever after of course!"

"Its bull$hit, Zeke! You believe that kind of lie?"

"Yeah! I believe it. If it just a lie. She can get happiness if she fight for it! She can choose!"

"She doesn't deserve to be with a anyone. She is damaged and dirty. Her place is lonely exiled.."

"What if she was found by young man from east? Is she will happy?" 

"That damn story doesn't end like th-..."

"Is she happy, Yelena?” he got her both hands. For him this is the only opportunity to understand her.

"Damn it!! More.. than that."

"Why?."

"Because he save her from animal. maybe She'll admired and respected him. She'll follow his command without question. If he wanted she die, she'll die. If he wanted she live, she will live. Because she know. In the end, He will throw that puppet away when he bored about her. Or when he realizes that puppets is just.. a trash." She kissed his hand that held her both hands.

"If the young man from the east-land want her to stay by his side, do you think she will?"

"Absolutely.... she will, Zeke." She whispered and hid her face with his hand. He pull her to his warm embrace. It feel like home. It feel like something lost before, has returned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there too much sugar?🤔
> 
> Don't forget to support me with ❤️ and 📝..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Ia here. Why do I make this story is because I like sentimental Zeke and cold Yelena. This is OUT OF CHARACTER so please leave your hatred on the ground😂
> 
> Leave a comment and give me some critic❤️


End file.
